A Life With Love
by SophiaSapphire
Summary: Hello, I am new here and this is my first fanfic. It is about Momoko going through her life at high school and meeting a lot of friends and enemies. With the help of her new friends, will she have a life with love?
1. Chapter 1

Momoko POV

I woke up all sweaty and pale. That was a very horrible dream, I thought. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. "Four thirty.." I muttered to myself. It happens every night and I would always wake up at four thirty. I got up and did some exercises. I remembered the dream, no, the nightmare. Ever since I turned fourteen, the dream would visit me every night like a sign for something to happen. Everytime I wake up, I would just relax myself. To return to sleep was not a choice since I am not sleepy once I open my eyes. A noise from the neighbouring window turned my attention to it.

My house and the neighbour's house are very close. There is a room next to mine. It was so close that you can climb and get to the other room very easily. However, I know it is a boy's room. I often see him when he opens his curtains. If our eyes met, he would always smile at me and I will smile at him. He had red hair like mine and a beautiful pair of crimson red eyes. I am quite sure he is the same age as me.

I just moved here three days ago and have not been to school yet. Father says I have to get used to the house first, then maybe school. If I do get to go, maybe tomorrow, I hope we will be in the same class and I do hope I will have many friends. I used to be a loner as I was an adopted child.

I was adopted at the age of seven. Before that, I stayed at an orphanage since I was a baby. Father and mother are nice and I also have a little sister named Kuriko. They treat me as if I was a part of the family. Kuriko do not know that I am not her real sister. Father and mother decided to keep it a secret until the time comes. I hope she will still accept me then.

Another noise from the neighbouring room woke me from my thoughts. I heard a 'click' and mutters from outside. I went to my window and peeked a little through the curtains. It was the boy! He was standing there with his window open. I opened my window to see him. We never talked although we keep getting glances of each other. He looked at me as I opened my window. He smiles and I smile back.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asks, staring at the sky.

"Y-yes, how a-about y-you?" I stuttered. "I'm s-sorry. I-it has been a l-long t-t-time since I-I talked to a b-boy,"

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep either. I had a bad dream tonight, well, actually, every night," he says.

"Me too. I-I h-have a n-nightmare every n-night," I say.

"Really? Oh, by the way, what is your name? Mine is Akihito Mitsuki," he says, looking straight into my eyes.

"M-my name is A-Akatsutsumi M-Momoko," I say, dropping my gaze.

"Eh? Isn't your family name Sakai?" he asks.

"Ah.. yes, that is right. I forgot again," I mutter slowly.

"Oh! Look at the time. I have to get ready for school. Let's chat some other time, Momoko," he says.

"Yes, see you some other time, Akihito-kun" I say.

"Call me Mitsuki!" he says before he closes the window and the curtains.

I also close the window and curtains. I change into casual clothes and went downstairs. Mother is cooking breakfast in the kitchen and Kuriko and father are not yet here. I help mother prepare breakfast and put them on the table. A while later, Kuriko and father come downstairs. Father is wearing his suit and Kuriko is wearing casual clothes. We take our seats and eat breakfast in silence. Father eats unusually fast today, I thought.

"Momoko, after I return to work, let's talk. We need to get your things for school," father says, after he finishes his meal.

"I'm going to school, father?" I ask, excitedly.

"Yes, you will start tomorrow," answers father.

"Daddy, how about Kuriko?" Kuriko asks with her mouth full. Unlike me, she calls them 'mummy' and 'daddy' .

"Yes, you too, Kuriko," answers mother with a smile.

After that, father went to work and I went to my bedroom. I have a lot of books that father either bought or gave me. I am a bookworm, no doubt. Reading is my way of passing time and it also calms me. Though my eyes are fixed on the letters in the book, my mind trailed somewhere else. I thought of school, friends and the probability of meeting Mitsuki again at school. I wonder what school here feels like...


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really really really sorry. I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter. I truly apologize for my carelessness. By the way, I want to thank buttercupnbutch4ever (is the spelling right?) and Fairy Tail Fanatic 4Ever (again, did I spell it right?) for the review and favourite. I didn't expect to have reviews and favourites this quickly. Anyways thank you very much and again, I apologize if there were any mistakes in the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own a few characters and the idea. The ppgz, rrb, Ken and Kuriko are not mine ( though I wish they are ) .**

Mitsuki POV

I pack my things and close my locker. Today went by really fast, I thought, or maybe it is because of my mind wandering off to space. I have been thinking about Momoko, the girl I talked to this morning, even in lessons. My two best friends noticed too but I managed to brush them off. I start to walk home, leaving my friends behind. I am still thinking when someone patted me on the shoulder. I turned around to see my friends huffing and puffing behind me.

"Oh, it's you guys. Why are you breathing so hard?" I ask, quite absentmindedly.

"To run after you, obviously" Mizuki says, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, what are you thinking until you leave us behind?" Kyo says.

"Nothing really..." I say and we walk silently until we reach a junction. We part ways as both their homes are on the right while mine is on the left. Kyo, Mizuki and I are childhood friends. Kyo's full name is Miyamoto Kyoutarou and Mizuki's full name is Sawatori Mizuki. Kyo has raven hair tied in a high ponytail and Mizuki has blonde wing-styled hair. Mizuki has natural blue eyes and Kyo has dark green eyes.

The three of us are pretty well-known for juniors. Mizuki is known for his interest in art and his creativity. Kyo is good at sports and in martial arts. I am known as a clever, role model student. Kyo enjoys all the attention but Mizuki and I couldn't care less. Since Mizuki and I do not pay much attention to girls, a lot of people assume we are dating each other but that is never going to happen. Besides, I already have a girl I am interested in.

Momoko POV

I continue reading after eating lunch with mother and Kuriko earlier. Father returns late today, he says this morning, he wants to buy our things for school. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. I opened it to find Kuriko smiling at me. Kuriko is ten this year and even though she is very childish, she is very clever and responsible. She is trusted by all her friends which is why she was chosen as the assistant class monitor in her old school.

"Momoko-nee, mummy is asking you to come down and greet Mrs Akihito and her sons,"  
she says, smiling.

"Oh, tell her I will be down in a minute, after I put away my books," I reply, showing her the pile of books on my study table.

"Alright, be sure to come down, Momoko-nee, or it will be Kuriko who has to hear mummy's nagging," she says, as she run down the stairs.

I put away the books on my study table and brushed off some dust on my skirt due to the dusty books. The books are not often read by anybody but me and some of them are already old and dusty. I go out of my room and close the door. I walk slowly downstairs as to not make any noise like Kuriko earlier. As I reach the last step, I can see Mitsuki and his mother sitting on the sofa. What puzzles me is that their faces are not alike at all.

His mother has dark brown hair and grey eyes. Next to her was a boy possibly the same age as Kuriko. I assume he is Mitsuki's little brother. He has the same facial features as his mother but he has black hair. Could it be that he is the same as me, an adopted child? But I pushed the thought away replacing it with the possibility that Mitsuki resembles his father. I greet them politely and sit next to Kuriko who is talking to the boy about school.

"Hello there, your name is Momoko, right?" asks Mrs Akihito.

"Yes, it really is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Akihito," I say, with a smile.

"My, what a polite girl. You have brought her up well, Hiroko," says Mrs Akihito to mother.

"Thank you, Mayuka, though it was due to her strict father," replies mother.

"I see. Oh, I forgot. Boys, introduce yourselves to Mrs Sakai here," says Mrs Akihito.

"Yes, mother. My name is Akihito Mitsuki, in the second year of middle school. Nice to meet you, Mrs Sakai," says Mitsuki, then he elbows his little brother.

"Um.. my name is Akihito Kensuke but my friends call me Ken. I am in the first year of primary school. Nice to meet you, Mrs Sakai," says the boy.

"You have polite boys yourself, Mayuka," says mother.

"Thank you, Hiroko," replies mother.

"You two are the same age as my daughters so can you please show them the way to school tomorrow?" asks mother to the boys.

"Sure," both of them answers, grinning widely.


	3. Chapter 3

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET! I was informed of this from cookiequeen13! Just to let you know this is not my words but from cookiequeen13! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for the _quite_ late update. My father restricted me from any type of gadget as punishment because of my messy room. Although my room is not really messy, _he _wants it to be spotless. It took me three days to do it. And thank you for the kind reviews as well as the favourites and follows. Thank you for signing the petition too. Well, anyway, here's a random question, what do you call your parents? I call mine 'papa' and 'mummy'. **

**Please enjoy the story and review if you like it! (though I don't mind if you want to critic my story either. I know you mean well) **

**Disclaimer: I only own my idea and OCs. The others are, sadly, not mine...**

* * *

Mitsuki POV

"Stop!" I cried. I opened my eyes and realized it was all.. just.. a dream. I looked at the clock. Again, I thought, exactly four thirty. I stand up and stretch my arms. It was that dream again. He run his hands through his hair as he remembered captions of the dream. Noise... knives.. blood... screams.. Boomer.. Butch.. Laughter. At the end, I would always hear a deep, hollow voice laughing maniacly. I wish I can know who Boomer and Butch are. I only remember two five-year-olds following me, one with blonde hair and the other with raven hair.

Oddly enough, they look like miniatures of Mizuki and Kyo but it seems impossible because we all met each other on the first day of high school. I still remember the time when we saw each other, there was something like an electric shock going through my body and I thought my head almost exploded because of an awful migrain. I do not remember what happened to those two even though I try to. The only thing I remember was the electric shock and the awful migrain. Other than that, my memory on that day was pitch black. Then, the door to my room opened. It was Ken.

"Onii-chan, are you okay? I heard you cry something," Ken asks, yawning.

"Sorry, did I wake you? It's.. just a bad dream. Go to sleep, okay?" I reply, giving him a small smile.

"Hai, onii-chan, but remember to wake me again for school," he says, closing the door.

"Of course," I say.

As the sound of his footsteps faded, I go to my window which was facing Momoko's room. I opened the window. A slight breeze hit me and I end up sneezing. I put on a sweater and looked at the stars. They were barely noticeable as the dawn was cracking. A soft 'click' was heard and a small, petite girl peeked out of the window. I wave a hand at her and she smiles. She opens the window a bit bigger. I can see her wearing a white tee that said 'sweet dreams' and has lots of pictures of candy on it with red sweatpants.

"Ohayo, Mitsuki-kun.."

"Ohayo, Momoko. Looks like you don't stutter anymore" I say with a chuckle.

"You're right. I think it might be because I am quite used to you already.." she replies, nodding vigorously.

"Who wouldn't if we spent a whole evening talking to each other?" I reply.

She nodded again. We looked at the stars and sometimes point to a constellation we know. It is fun to talk to her, especially since we have a lot in common. I learned that she loves books, she loves the colour red, she loves sweets and she is extremely shy around people she does not know. I asked her about her red bow which she always wears but she did not look too willing to talk about it, I changed the topic. We talk for about an hour and decided to go prepare for school after that.

Kuriko POV

"Kuriko, it's time to wake up. Today is your first day at school," I heard someone say. I wake up but my eyes are still closed. I hear footsteps about to leave my room. I opened my eyes and see Momoko-nee's retreating back. I smiled and start to get ready for my first day of school. Furthermore, I am going with Ken!

After ten minutes, I am done, wearing my new school uniform. Fortunately, my and Momoko-nee's schools allow us to wear any colour we want as long as we wear a white shirt and black skirt. I wear a white shirt with a sleeveless caramel sweater and the black skirt. Socks, bag, shoes and all my things are caramel-coloured. Caramel is both my favourite colour and my favourite flavour. "Kuriko, breakfast!" I hear mummy calling. Instantly, I run down the stairs, making a lot of noise as usual, as Momoko-nee usually says.

When I arrive at the kitchen, everybody is waiting for me to join them. Momoko-nee wears the same uniform as me but instead of a sweater, she wears a red vest over her shirt. She wears red socks and black shoes. The ribbon at her neck is grey for middle schoolers while mine is white for primary schoolers. I eat my bread and jam as quickly as I can as I am too excited to go to school. Momoko-nee giggled while pointing to my face.I look at her with a puzzled face.

"Mother, look at Kuriko's face!" she says, giggling a bit loudly now.

"Kuriko dear, I know you are excited but you should keep yourself clean for the first day of school too," mummy says, handing me a small caramel handkerchief.

"I have to go now. Have fun at school, girls. Kuriko, be sure to wipe your mouth before going," daddy says, leaving the table.

"Goodbye, father," says Momoko-nee.

"Mummy, can Kuriko have a mirror?" I say, pouting.

"Here you go, dear," mummy says, giving me a small mirror.

I gasp, seeing the jam covering half of my cheek in the mirror. I quickly wipe it as the doorbell rings. Mummy answers the door and it turns out to be the boys. Momoko-nee and I grab our bags and give mummy a peck on the cheek before going out of the house.

"Bye, mother!" says Momoko-nee.

"See you later, mummy!" I say, waving to her.

"Alright, have fun, sweethearts!" mummy says.

Ken POV

Kuriko and I wave goodbye to Mitsuki-nii and Momoko-nee before we start our journey to school. Our school are in the opposite direction so we have to part ways. I looked at Kuriko. She is her usual self, I guess. I pull her closer as the thing I want to talk to her to is quite private. She looks puzzled and a faint pink covered her cheeks.

"Um,..Kuriko-chan, I want to ask something.." I say.

"Well, may I ask something first, though?" she says.

"Alright then, what is it?" I ask, a bit taken aback by her reply.

"Um.. you see, I heard you call your mummy, 'mum' but Mitsuki-nii calls her ' mother', well, why?" she asks, hesitantly.

"That was the question I want to ask you too. By the way, I am not sure as to why we call mum differently. How about you?" I say, looking at her.

"Well, I dunno either. Oh, is this our school?" she asks excitedly.

"Yeah.." I answered, looking at the big building in front of us.

Momoko POV

I follow Mitsuki from behind. Every once in a while, he would turn back to check on me. As we reached a junction, he stopped causing me to bump into him. I rub my nose which collided with his back earlier. He turn towards me and say a small apology for stopping so suddenly. He checks my nose to make sure it is okay. I blush a little when he touches my nose which is probably red by now.

"Look who is so lovey dovey in the morning," a voice say from behind.

"Shut it, Kyo, she just hit her nose," Mitsuki says to the boy earlier. I notice a girl behind him.

"Oh, you guys are early," another boy came. This guy has a girl behind him too.

"Who is she?" the three boys say together whike pointing to me and the other girls.

"Um.. I-I am Sakai M-Momoko, Mitsuki-kun's n-neighbour," I say, stuttering all over again.

"Oh, and I am Gotoukuji Miyako, Mizuki-kun's cousin," the blonde girl says but I still cannot see her clearly.

"Matsubara Kaoru, this idiot's childhood friend," the ravennette says, though I cannot see her clearly either.

The two girls and I stepped out from behind the boys. The moment our eyes met each others', I feel a surge of electricity shock my entire body. I clutched my head which started to hurt badly. I hear Mitsuki calling my name in concern. My vision starts to get blurry and my knees starts to feel weak. Little by little, my vision gets darker and eventually, pitch black. Two voices echoed in my mind, one is female and the other a male, but both said the same thing, "MEMORY SHUT!"

Normal POV

The boys carried the girls to Mizuki' s house as it was the nearest. As the teenagers are out of sight, two figures emerged from the shadows. One is wearing a black cloak while the other in white. They lower their hoods revealing a boy with jet black hair under the black cloak and a girl with silver hair under the white cloak. Both of them have eyes the same colour as their hair. Their skin are unusually pale like they are not humans. The girl let out a long sigh. The boy smirked at her causing her to glare at him.

"Stop smirking! Ugh, that smirk of yours is so annoying!" exclaims the girl.

"Well, just be thankful that the guy next to you is awfully capable of handling our mission," the boy says.

"Meh. I don't get why I am paired with such a jerk like you, Andrew!" The girl says.

"Well, I don't get why I am paired with such a brat like you, Sophia!" Andrew replies, "just remember, our mission is.."

"I know, I know, refraining them from having their memories back until they properly turn fourteen, not a second late or a second early" Sophia continues.

"Heh, good girl," he said, patting her head.

"Hey! I am not a kid," Sophia says, pouting and removing his hand off her head.

"Though I am six months older than you, you know," Andrew says, chuckling. Then, a 'beep' is heard.

"Let's go, tomorrow, be ready to go undercover," adds Andrew.

They both put on their hoods. Sophia whispers, 'flight, invisibility, activate' and she disappeared from sight. Andrew did the same and he also disappeared. A gush of wind comes and what is left are only dust and a few black and white feathers...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, fellow readers! In the previous chapter, I introduced two persons, Sophia and Andrew. For your information, Sophia is me and Andrew is just a random name I came up with. I thought it might be fun to join the story. If you have some free time, will you check out a oneshot from me? Titled, 'First Kiss'.By the way, I was thinking of making them go to school in this chapter but I realized that it was long enough. Well, anyways, please enjoy the story and review! **

******Disclaimer: I, sadly, declare that I will never ever own the ppgz, rrbz, Ken or Kuriko. **

* * *

Miyako POV

Where am I? Ouch, my head hurts so much. I heard muffled voices around me. I open my eyes. I could hardly see anything as my vision is still blurry. I position myself into a sitting position. Using my right hand, I clutch my head. It is stll throbbing painfully. Suddenly, I hear Mizuki's voice saying, "She's awake!". Then, I feel something wet slip off my forehead. Then, I realize, I am supposed to be at school! Today is my first day. My vision bacomes clear all of a sudden and I see Mizuki and grandmother's concerned faces.

"Miyako dear, are you alright? I hear you fainted on the way to school," grandmother says and I can't help but notice the worry in her words.

"I-I am fine, grandmother. I just got a painful headache," I assure her, "Mizuki, did the others go to school? Sorry for making you cut class,"

"It's fine. The others are in the other rooms. You see, the other girls fainted too, the same time as you so we carried you all here since it is the closest," Mizuki explains.

"May I see them?" I ask to grandmother.

"Sure, dear, but be careful not to fall again," she says, with a small, concerned smile.

"Don't worry, grandmother, I will accompany her," Mizuki says, helping me get up.

"Okay, but not too close, Mizuki," grandmother warns, pointing to his hand that is holding mine.

"Geez, you know I am doing this because of her condition," he says, smiling at the end of his words.

Grandmother nods and we both get out of the room before she could utter another comment. From outside, we could hear her say, "Geez, those kids!". I giggled and Mizuki brings me to the other room. Because grandmother's house is big, there a lot of unused rooms. Grandmother adopted me because she wants a grandchild, resulting in adopting both me and Mizuki. Mizuki was took in by grandmother's son, Mr Sawatori at the same time grandmother took me in. Mizuki opens one of the rooms and I enter, seeing the two ravenettes.

Kyo POV

My head turns towards the door as it opens. I see Mizuki and that blondie, um.. Miyako, was it? Err.. yeah, her, coming into the room. Kaoru and I are in a pretty awkward position. Kaoru is on top of me, trying to hit me because she found out I carried her, and I am holding her right hand with mine while my left is holding the wet handkerchief. Furthermore, our noses are like five centimetres apart.

Mizuki and Miyako quickly turn away, blushing. I smirked thinking how innocent they are. Kaoru gets off me, realizing the two who are now blushing furiously. She grins, not an embarassed one but a mischievous one. We exchange glances and nod. I get up and pull Kaoru closer. She wraps her arms around my neck and glares at the two blondes. Mizuki and Miyako are red all over and flustered by now.

"Mizuki, what are you doing here? Way to ruin our fun," I say, smirking at him.

"Don't mind them! Let's continue, Kyo!" says Kaoru as she tightens her grip around my neck.

"W-wh-what are y-you guys d-doing! S-s-so unappropriate!" stutters Mizuki.

Kaoru and I exchange glances again. We both laughed out loud after that. Kaoru lets go of my neck and starts to roll on the floor, laughing. We laughed until we have tears in our eyes but it did not stop there. My stomach starts to hurt because of too much laughing. Mizuki and Miyako are not red now but they just stand there with a very puzzled expression. After about ten minutes, Kaoru and I stopped laughing. Then, Mitsuki and Momoko appeared at the door.

"What happened here?" Mitsuki asks.

"Um.." Mizuki is about to say.

"Wait! Tell me later, Miyako's grandmother called our parents, saying we will stay until four in the evening and she is now calling you all for lunch," he says.

"Okay," chorus us all.

After dinner.. Kaoru POV

I joined the girls for a bath after dinner. The boys are in Mizuki's room, playing video games while waiting for their turn to bath. I enter the spacious bathing room which consists of a hot spring and showers. I turn around as I heard a gasp behind me. It is the other girls, Miyako and Momoko. They are both only wearing a towel, actually, me too. Miyako smiled at me. She told me she was not used to bathing here either as she usually takes a bath in her personal bathroom in her room. What a rich person, I thought. They walk ahead of me and Momoko touches the water with the tips of her fingers. She smiles. I walk towards her and sit next to her.

"Hey," I say, startling her.

"Oh, h-hello. W-would you l-like t-to go i-in with m-me?" she asks, still stuttering. I frown and look at her.

"Why do you stutter, Momocchi?" before I could voice my thoughts, Miyako says it first.

"I.. am n-not used t-to having f-friends. I-I am an ad-adopted child, adopted a-about s-seven y-years ago," she explains.

"Whoa, you too? I was adopted at the age of five though," I say. It is true, I am also an adopted child.

"Really? I am an adopted child too! I was adopted at the age of five as well," Miyako says.

"Ehh? U-um.. s-should we e-enter the w-water and t-talk in t-there?" Momoko suggested. Miyako and I nod.

Momoko enters first followed by me and lastly, Miyako. We talk and talk until about half an hour. Our faces are starting to get red because of staying in the water for too long. We got out and wear our clothes. Momoko and I borrowing some of Miyako's clothes. I, as usual, wear the most ungirly clothes that could be found in her closet. Thankfully, she does not just own dresses and skirts. She gives us clothes from the guest rooms, which are prepared for any type of guest, boy or girl, girly or boyish and others.

Miyako wears a baby blue halter top with a darker blue mini jacket over it and a dark blue skirt. Momoko wears a pink sundress and a white cardigan over it. Me? I am wearing a green t-shirt with 'boys r stoopid' written on it and

black skinny jeans. The girls and I walk to Miyako's room. On the way, we meet the boys who are now wearing new clothes as well. Momoko and Miyako smile at the boys while I just grin. The boys smiled, well, Kyo smirks while the Mizuki and Mitsuki smile.

"Took you long enough to get out," Kyo says.

"Where did you guys bath at? I thought that the one we used is the only one?" I ask, shooting him a questioning look.

"Well, it is the only bathroom in that building. We had to go a long way to get to the other bathroom since you guys were taking so long," says Mizuki, pointing to the other building. Well, it is a big house, with three buildings, what do you expect?

"Oh, here you are! A girl and a boy came to see you two," Miyako's grandmother who has just pop out of nowhere, says. She points at Mitsuki and Momoko.

Mitsuki POV

Momoko and I walk to the front door with the others trailing behind us. I already have a guess of who the boy and girl are and from Momoko's expression, she knows too. As we reach the front door, we see a girl with light brown hair and a boy with black hair sitting on the doorstep. The girl turn around, probably she heard our footsteps. Her face lights up as she sees us. She nudges the boy beside her.

"Momoko-nee! Mitsuki-nii!" they both say, smiling brightly.

"What are you doing here, Kuriko?" Momoko asks, hugging her little sister.

"Ken! Long time no see, kid," says Kyo, ruffling Ken's hair.

"They are your brother and sister?," asks Miyako and Kaoru in sync. Momoko and I nod.

"Momoko-nee, mummy is very very worried of your condition. She says, 'Oh dear, your sister fainted. Oh.. what if, two years ago..,' she kept on worrying until I say I am going to fetch you," Kuriko says, imitating her mother's voice and actions, earning giggles from Miyako.

"Yeah, yeah! Mum says that it might be the same as when onii-chan's first day!" says Ken.

"Please come home!" exclaims tthe two of them, holding their older sibling's hands

"Okay... but I want to thank grandmother for today first," Momoko says.

"Me too. And I think Kaoru and Kyo should be heading home too. It is almost four already," I say, looking at the pair of ravenettes.

"Yeah, you are right. Shizuka might freak out if I get home late," Kaoru says, shrugging.

"Shizuka?" We all except her and Kyo say.

"Her dear mother. Just like me, we call our parents by name since we are not related by blood," Kyo says, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, us too! But we call our parents normally," Mizuki and Miyako say.

"Mitsuki/Momoko, aren't you an..." The four of them start to ask but Momoko and I quickly cover their mouths.

I gestured to Ken and Kuriko who are staring at us with puzzled expressions. The others understand and nod. We let go of their mouths and smiled at the two ten-year-olds. After that, we meet grandmother and thank her for today. She smiles and gives a small red box to Momoko and a small green box to Kaoru. She also mentions the blue box given to Miyako that morning. As we get out, Miyako accidentally stumble over a small pebble which happens to be there.

She is about to fall when Mizuki wraps his arm around her waist and steadies her. Grandmother shoot him a warning look and Mizuki lets go of her and puts his hands behind him. He shakes his head as if saying it was unintentional. He closes the door with a grin on his face. As soon as we get out of earshot, we laugh at the scene earlier. Miyako is still red because of the contact earlier but she struggles to keep a straight face.

"Well, we have to get going now. See you tomorrow!" I say, pulling Ken with me.

"See you tomorrow!" they all say.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Please review and tell me! Next chapter, I'm thinking of introducing some characters that you may know... Please look forward to the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I deeply apologize to fellow readers for this incredibly late update. There has been a problem with my account and the internet connection was horrible *cries*. I posted this chapter using one of the computers at school. Good thing the teacher is nice. Anyways, I told you that I would be introducing characters that you might know which I did. I wanted to add more since this is a school chapter but thought better of it. A short chapter wouldn't be enough and a long one would probably drag the situation, right? Well, never mind that, please enjoy the story and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, that's it. If you are a PPGZ fan, you should know what I do not own, thank you very much.**

* * *

Ken POV

I walk hand in hand with Mitsuki-nii. It has been a long time since we hold hands like this. I look at Kuriko who is busy talking about her first day at school to her sister. She was very energetic at school. Everyone likes her. Her caramel eyes also attracted a lot if attention. Slowly, I let go of Mitsuki-nii's hand. He looks at me with a questioning expression but he just shrugs it off. I grin and turn my attention to a small puppy in front, left beside the road. I approach it with the others following me from behind. As I got closer, I realize that it is no ordinary puppy. It is a robot puppy but it is broken. I pick it up and examine it. It can still be fixed.

"What is that, Ken?" asks Kuriko, peeking over his shoulder.

"I think it is a robot dog! Look, it's made of steel but it really looks like a real dog," I say, smiling at the thing I found.

"It looks broken... and it was thrown out. What a pity!" says Momoko-nee.

"Well, that is no problem for my lil' bro! He takes after father and is extremely good at fixing and even creating things," says, Mitsuki-nii. I blushed a bit at the praise he gives me.

"What does Ken's daddy work as?" Kuriko asks.

"My dad is a professor. He is good at science and also creating things like a machine, robot, and others. I want to be like him someday," I say, holding the robot dog closer to me.

"With that talent, sure you will, lil' bro," says Mitsuki-nii, grinning at me.

"Will Ken fix him?" Kuriko asks again.

"I think you will, won't you?" says Momoko-nee with a smile. I nod and smiled.

We returned home and I quickly showed the robot dog to mum and dad. Kuriko and I decide to call it 'Peach'. We promise to tske care of it in turns. That night, I try and try to fix Peach but my effort is futile. After seeing me struggle for half an hour, dad decided to help me and by midnight Peach is fully fixed. He seems quite attached to me. I wonder what Kuriko's reaction will be when she meets Peach tomorrow.

Four thirty... Momoko POV

I wake up with a start. The same dream visits me again. Though now I can remember bits of the dream. Three girls, a blonde, ravenette and silverette. Bubbles, Buttercup and Sophia. And lastly, an evil laugh that makes a chill run down my spine. I put on a red sweater and open my window. Mitsuki is already here, smiling at me. I smile back. He is wearing his usual red cap, a red top with black shorts. As usual, we look at the stars while chatting with each other.

"Hey, Mitsuki...," I say.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wear your cap even when sleeping?"

"No, it became a habit to wear it every time I wake up. This cap is precious," he says, fixing the said cap.

"Momoko-nee! Hurry up, Kuriko wants to go to school," Kuriko's shouts are heard along with knocks on the door.

"I better get going. See you in a while, Mitsu," I say.

"Sure, see you," he says.

I open the door and assure Kuriko that we are going in a few minutes. She nods and goes downstairs to eat breakfast first. I change into my school uniform and my red vest. My hair is tied in its usual ponytail with my big, precious red bow. I pick up my sling bag and put some of my study material in it. Then, I sling the bag on my shoulders and go out of my bedroom. I walk down the stairs, seeing Kuriko and mother at the dining table. The smell of pancakes filled the whole kitchen making my mouth water.

I look around for father but it seems he has gone to work. The ring of the doorbell filled the small dining room. Kuriko and I quickly give mother a peck on the cheek and say goodbye to her. We open the door and the boys are smiling at us. They greet mother before we start our journey to school. At the junction, we meet with the other four. We continued our journey to school and as we reach the gates, we see a girl with silver hair and silver eyes leaning against the gates, probably waiting for somebody. My eyes is stuck on her and a sense of familiarity wash over me. I approach her and she seems startled to see me.

"Sophia..." I mutter slowly but enough for her to hear.

Her face slightly paled as she says, "Sorry, but did you say something?"

"Eh? Oh.. um.. g-gomenasai! I-it seems I-I got the w-wrong p-person," I say and she nods while smiling.

"Hikari!" a voice calls. A boy with jet black hair and eyes comes towards the girl.

"Hiroshi, you're late! I waited for fifteen minutes," the girl known as Hikari says.

Hiroshi/Andrew POV

I rush towards Hikari. It was easy to spot her because of her unique hair

colour. I call her and she shouts back. Then, I bumped into someone. Fortunately, both of us did not fall. I pick up my spectacles which fell during the collision. The person whom I just bumped into is in front of me. As I got up, the first thing I noticed is his vivid crimson eyes staring at me. I feel his presence and the familiarity. He is one of the six. I see his two friends beside him, a blonde boy and a ravenette. I can feel both of them are part of the six too. I am about to walk towards Hikari after apologizing but what he says next made my body freeze.

"Andrew... "he mutters. It was barely audible but I think I heard right.

Turning back, I say, "Sorry, were you talking to me?"

"Huh? Um.. no, sorry! I was just muttering to myself," he says, bowing slightly as a sign of apology.

I nod and rush towards Hikari. She is talking to a girl with red hair and pretty pink eyes. Guess that makes three people with odd eye colour. From her presence, I can tell that she and her friends are also part of the six. Hikari waves her hand at me. She tells me that the three girls are also new students. We all go to the school office and we are shown to our classroom by the teacher. She is very nice, she gives us tips and reminds us to do well in studies. Apparently, one of them is a sports person. We walk while listening to the young teacher's advices.

As we reach outside the door of the classroom, I can hear all the noise going on inside. The teacher goes in first and the class goes quiet. She invites us and tells us to introduce ourselves. As we walk into the classroom, a series of whispers fills the fairly big space. I heard some of them, like, 'ooh, five new hot girls!' 'two of them are tomboys' , 'i like the middle one', 'the one on the left is cute' and others. The one that pisses me off most is the 'five new hot _girls_'. I even dress as a guy, and my hair is spiked up, honestly and people still confuse my gender?!

"G-good morning, m-my name is Sakai M-momoko. N-nice t-to meet y-you," the girl with red hair says, bowing slightly.

"Hello everyone! My name is Gotoukuji Miyako. Nice to meet you!" the blondie says in a cheery voice.

"Matsubara Kaoru, just warning ya, don't mess with me," the ravenette says.

"Hello, I am Shiromi Hikari," Hikari says with a small smile.

"My name is Kurokawa Hiroshi. And, for your information, I am a_ boy_," I say, with a bright smile that would probably creep anyone out.

* * *

**Next chapter, I might be introducing more characters. Did you enjoy this chapter? Or there was something wrong with it? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
